I Can't Let You Out But I Can Let You In
by xXAliceOliveraXx
Summary: This is a story about Crystal Waters and Chris Redfield during the duration of the end of RE: Apocalypse to right before Alice shows up in RE: Afterlife. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Possible plot change... T-M. You've been warned.


I Can't Let You Out But I Can Let You In

Chris And Crystal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. I own Robert but he's a short lived character. I wish I could own Luther and Chris however. Sadly this is the real world...**

Chapter One: Crystal

I was running from my agent who had just tried to take a bite out of me. What was going on? I ran out of the house my heart pounding, there were more of them outside but they were terrorizing my neighbors. The sweat was dripping off of my body, I could hear the growls and the screams, sanctuary, that's what I needed. I ran to a church, foolish now, but back then my faith ran supreme, god was there for me back then. As I ran to the little church in my neighborhood, I wasn't the only one, many others were there some had been bitten, others were covered in the blood of others. I sat in a pew and watched the people around me.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see a man dressed like a cop looking down at me, holding a water bottle out to me, I took the bottle and opened it and took a long drink.

"Yeah. I'm fine...what's happening?"

"Well isn't it obvious? It's Raccoon City all over again." He took a sip of his own water bottle.

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought that was a nuclear shut down." I had seen the news about the Raccoon City incident at first it seemed that people were rioting and killing each other yet they were coming back from the dead. A light bulb went off in my head. "That was a cover up. So you think these people are a result from that Umbrella Corporation?" He nodded at me.

"Yeah I think that's it." Just then we heard a scream, he turned to the sound and then turned to me and gave me a gun. "You know how to fire one of these right?" I nodded yes, I had learned to use one when I moved to LA from London. The cop ran off towards the woman who was convulsing on the floor, he put a bullet in her head. He then yelled out to the church,

"OKAY WHO ALL HAS BEEN BITTEN?" A few people raised their hands and he said, "Okay, I am assuming that since you have bitten you will become one of those things as well. Now I don't want to throw you out of this church but I do feel that none of us who are healthy want to be bitten by you when you turn." the crowd was frighten, I could feel the sadness and I could see the fear. I held my gun close to me, I looked around me and I saw someone I recognized from television, he was an all star. He saw me looking and walked up to me.

"Hello. I'm Luther West. You know the Super Star." I nodded.

"I know, I watched the game last week where you defeated the New York Knicks. I'm Crystal Waters, a starving actress slash cook." I shook his hand and looked back at the cop. He ran up to me and nodded his head at Luther and he then looked at Crystal.

"We need to get out of here, these people are going to turn at any moment, there is a back door, I think we should go to the Prision, there aren't people there due to an order being called to release the inmates..." Looking at both men I realized that I didn't know the cops name.

"I'm sorry...before we go I think I should know your name." The cop looked surprised and nodded.

"Robert...Robert Arigon." He smiled sadly at her and took her hand, "We should go." I nodded and looked as one of the other survivors was convulsing on the ground. I then followed Luther and Robert while the screams of some of the other survivors echoed in my ears. The sounds terrified me, when we opened the door from the back of the church the sun hit me and I realized that it was a beautiful day, minus the undead cannibals. We stopped at the parking lot, some of the undead were just moving slowly, we hopped into it as Robert hotwired the vehicle to start it up so we could be on our way. Luther opened the sun-roof and held a gun out just in case there were other survivors, looking back I wish that we had never saved Bennett. Kim Yong was waving us down they were standing on top of a semi-truck waving us down, Robert slowed and ran over the few undead monstrosities that were on that side.

"Jump!" Luther yelled to them, I knew who Bennett was the minute I saw him, he was the last producer to tell me that I would never make it as an actress, mainly because of my accent. I rolled my eyes but at the same time I didn't want him to get eaten. Kim jumped onto the roof of the Hummer and slipped into vehicle from the sun-roof. Bennett jumped and almost slipped off, I remember seeing Luther grab him and pull him in. Robert looked around.

"Are we all in?" Kim nodded.

"Yes thank you. I'm Kim Yong. This is Bennett." Bennett nodded and just waved his hand away from us. Luther nodded at Kim and then at Bennett.

"Nice to see there are more survivors, this is Crystal Waters." I waved a bit, "This is Robert Arigon." Robert nodded as he drove, "And, I'm Luther West." That got Bennett's attention.

"Well good there's another celebrity alive. I just watched Carmaen Driez rip a chunk out of her boyfriend." I shook my head, he was a real asshole.

We drove through the undead masses until we came across a group of men dressed in military fatigues with the Umbrella insignia on their shoulders, Robert pulled up and rolled down the window.

"Sir. Where are you headed and are any of you infected, has any of your party been bitten or scratched." Robert paled and looked down at his arm, there was a faint gash on his arm with dried blood and fresh blood.

"I guess I am. Look sir, I know you're from Umbrella, I know you have to do your job, but please I have a job to do as well. I need to get these people to safety." The man looked at Roberts arm and then took his helmet off.

"I don't work for Umbrella anymore. I'm Angel Ortiz. A military specialist formerly worked from Umbrella. Sir. I will take them to safety, I ask that you get out of the vehicle and take as many of these monsters out as you can." Robert looked in the rear-view mirror and made eye-contact with me. My heart fluttered, granted there was mutual attraction but as fate would decree it would never be. I gave a sad smile. Robert then nodded to Angel and got out of the hummer. ((A/N: I know this is really unprobable but I had to get Angel in there somewhere and I needed to get rid of Robert.))

"Take them to the prision, there is no one there anymore, all the inmates have been let out to fight these monsters, there should be plenty of food and remember to make sure that the gates are sealed." Angel nodded and for a brief moment had a brothership with Robert. As we drove off I saw Robert unloading his clip and placing the last bullet in his head. For a moment things were quiet, we pulled into the maximum security facility. As we were closing the gates we saw an older man running towards the gate yelling.

"WAIT! DON'T CLOSE THE GATE TILL I GET THERE!" He ran through the gates as Luther and Angel were sealing the gates. He fell to the ground, Luther took my gun and pointed it at him.

"Are you bitten or scratched?" Wendell shook his head no. Remembering it now, he was another that could have been eaten.

"I...I...I..I'm Wendell..." Luther removed the gun and helped the man up, he did introductions and then told us we should search the building for any of the undead and if so we should take care of them. Bennett refused until a few of the undead reached through the gate and tried to grab him, he then realized it was a damn good idea and followed Angel. I went with Luther and Wendell where as Kim went with Bennett and Angel. I found a pipe on the ground and picked it up as we went down to the lower levels, we got to the bottom and saw a large container. It was a maximum security isolation box, we walked up to it and looked around and then I saw a man on the ground. I looked at him and his eyes opened and he looked at me.

"Luther! There is someone in there." Luther walked to where I was standing and the man sat up. He was a muscular build, brown hair and beautiful eyes, he was dressed similar to Angel only his fatigues were a olive drab.

"You have to let me out of here!" The man looked at Luther and Luther looked at the man with a skeptical look on his face, "Look. I'm Chris Redfield, I am a soldier, I was locked up by inmates, they jumped me and put me in here thinking I was a gaurd. This was their idea of a sick joke. Please let me out." Luther shook his head no.  
>"Sorry can't do man." Chris then looked at me when our eyes met I felt drawn to him. But he was a fellon, I couldn't let him out.<p>

"You believe me don't you." I looked away and Luther grabbed my hand.

"Lets go." I followed Luther, "What do you think Crystal?"  
>"I don't know." I looked behind me, "I don't think there are any undead people here...I think we're safe, I think we should find some torches because the power's not going to last for forever." We met up with Angel who had found some weapons and torches, "You read my mind."<p>

"Heh. I figured the power wasn't going to last." Angel smiled. "I think we should make our way to Cell Block B." We walked in and I noted there was a kitchen there, there were stairs that lead up to the cells, this was going to be my home, help wasn't going to come. Luther caught Angel up on the man down in the isolation cell...Chris...they agreed that there should be a gaurd down there at all times just in case he tried to break out. Luther gave me the easiest job, cooking. I looked at all the canned foods, I gathered some and decided with canned beef and some of the flour and lard in the pantry that I could make some tacos for everyone. I had learned how to make tortilla's when I had gone down to Mexico, who knew that it would come in handy. I cooked the tacos and then looked at Luther.  
>"I think that man should eat too." Luther nodded and told me to take a plate down to Angel and Chris. I walked down with a small hand gun on my side, just in case. I saw Angel and said, "Hey Ortiz, take ten. I'll watch him." I handed the food to him. He nodded and walked up the stairs to find some solace. I walked up to the container. "Hey. Tacos...I figured...you'd be hungry." Chris looked at me.<p>

"Heh. Yeah. Being locked up makes one hungry." I opened the food tray door and slid it under. "Thanks." He took a bite of the food and a sip of the bottled water. "I never got your name. I recognized Luther..."

"I'm Crystal Waters...cook slash has been commercial star." Chris chuckled. "So were you really a soldier...or are you a murdering pyschopath?"

"I have no reason to lie, and if you haven't noticed...there are more important things to worry about than murdering psychopaths." He took another bite, "This ain't half bad." He finished and pushed the tray out. "Thanks...You know...I think I saw a commercial you were in. It was the one for the skin lotion right?"

"Ye...yeah. Wow no one's ever recognized me before." I picked up the tray and smiled at him.

"I have a thing for beautiful women." I blushed and turned, "I'll see you tomorrow Crystal...try and put in a good word for me." I turned to look at him but his back was already to me and he was getting ready to lay down. Angel walked down and relieved me of my duty.

"Good food Crystal." I nodded at him and took his tray.

"Thanks for lying to me." He laughed and sat down with a book. I walked up the stairs and took care of the dishes, Bennett and Kim were talking about a possible movie being made out of this and Luther was somewhere. We'd explore more tomorrow. I found a nice cozy cell and walked in, it smelled of convicted murderer, that would have to wait till tomorrow. I laid down and the last thing I heard in my head was...

_"I have a thing for beautiful women...I'll see you tomorrow Crystal...try and put in a good word for me." _

**A/N: Okay I want constructive criticism :D I figured a forbidden love for Crystal and Chris would be good. This takes place after the RC incident, of course, in the beginning, I'm thinking about adding more people to the prision, like the next day or something not sure yet. Any ideas on how to make this better are appreciated. :D**


End file.
